A day in the life of Crookshanks
by Darkfursilvermoon
Summary: This is a day in the life of Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Set in The Prisoner of Azkaban, when Crookshanks keeps hunting 'Scabbers'. From his perspective. You will have to puzzle out some of the words. Example: Furlesses are humans. If you are confused, PM me and I will explain. R'N'R, but no flames! Two-shot.
1. Crookshanks

Wake up slowly, on the female furlesses' bed. Stretch. Jump off. Smell funny rat. Furless-rat. Hunt?...No, too early. Sardines. Purr. Mmm, sardines. Trot down moving stairs. All the way down. Along corridor. Jump -take in claws- bat green flat pear. It makes a yip-yowling sound. Door opens. Small furlesses with pointy ears turning meat over the Bright Beast that Bites Hot. Mew at a small furless. Furless bends down, picks up bowl. Puts sardines in. Puts it on slippery floor. I eat. Mmm...Sardines. Trot back up stairs. Meow at tall flat furless. She swings open. Run to female furlesses bed. Sleep.

Wake. Smell furless-rat. Down stairs, into main room. Up different stairs. Furless-rat on red haired furlesses bed. Jump up lightly...POUNCE! Red-head squeals as claws sink. Furless-rat runs, chase! Bad rat. Down steps. Across room with furlesses howling behind.

"Crookshanks! Come back you naughty cat!" female furless yip-and-yowls.

"HERMIONE! Your stupid cat is trying to kill Scabbers!" Red-head yowls. Bad rat runs under sofa. Can't follow. Female furless picks me up, takes me out. Hiss. Bad-rat.

Sleep on sofa. Visit small furlesses. Lunchtime, find important furless-cat. She gives me tuna without eyes and changes into cat to talk. Talk about mice and furlesses. She smiles and waves tail. Later, back up to bed. Catnap. Wake up in time for dinner. After salmon, use secret way out. Walk to tall moving tree. Tap knob. Tree stops. Walk in. Find furless-dog. Smile. Friend. He changes into dog, and we walk around the grounds at night, enjoying the silence of no furlesses. Tell him about furless-rat. He frowns, and tells me to catch furless-rat and bring him to dog. Nod. Bad rat. Leave dog-furless, run back inside, curl up on bed. Sleep.


	2. McGonagall

**I felt like doing the same day from McGonagall's perspective. **

Mrs McGonagall had had a long day. She hard got out of bed bright and early, but looking outside the window at the torrential downfall made her wish she hadn't. In her office, she found that someone had left the window open during the night and her carpet was sodden. Fortunately, her desk was quite far away from the window, so her paperwork was fine. She considered calling Filch, but instead translocated the water outside and shut the window. She strolled around the castle for a while, and then decided to go and check on the house points. As she arrived in the entrance hall where the hourglasses were kept, she scowled as she saw some more rubies trickle out of Gryffindor's glass, and some more emeralds into Slytherin's. Increasingly annoyed, she walked back to her office and buried herself in paperwork.

By lunchtime, she had simmered down enough to order some lunch civilly from the house-elves. As it was the weekend, she was able to take lunch in her office. When the house elf arrived, he was accompanied by a cat with a squashed in face.

"Hello Crookshanks." McGonagall said as she bent down to rub his ears. She took the bowl of tuna off of the tray and placed it in front of him. The woman and the cat ate together. When McGonagall was finished, she took off her glasses, stood up and walked to an open space. She closed her eyes and imagined a tabby cat with spectacle markings around its eyes. She concentrated on that form and let her body flow into it. When she reopened her eyes, she was at ground level. She strolled over to Crookshanks and sat down with him.

"So," she purred. "What has happened to you recently?"

Crookshanks licked his lips. "I found some mice in the grounds. That fish-without-eyes was very tasty, thank you. What has concerned you today? Earlier you were growling. What was wrong?"

"Furless things. Also, some stupid furless left my window open and the Cold Wet drenched my paws."

"Ah. I dislike the Cold Wet. Would you care to hunt with me?"

"Maybe tomorrow," McGonagall replied. "I have some furless things to tend to today." She meowed regretfully, remembering the detention she had given to Mr Malfoy. Maybe she could use this opportunity to even up the points score.

"I shall talk to you tomorrow then. Good hunting." Crookshanks stood.

"Good hunting, friend." McGonagall turned back into a human and opened the door for him. He rubbed against her legs as he strolled out. The Deputy Headmistress sighed and turned back to her paperwork.

Later, she left her office and was walking down the corridor when a ball of black fur hurled itself at her legs and dashed behind her.

"Whatever is the matter, Mrs Norris?" she asked the distraught cat. She looked up and saw Peeves, holding several inkpots.

"Peeves! Have you been pouring ink on Mrs Norris?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe! Maybe not! MAYBE! MAYBE NOT!" He cackled, and, still chanting, the poltergeist vanished through the ceiling. Mrs McGonagall rolled her eyes and looked down at Mrs Norris. She sighed, noting the way the black liquid was spread all over her fur.

"FILCH!" She called. He came round the corner running.

"MRS NORRIS!" He yelled, seeing the state of his beloved cat. "Who did this, ma'am? Who?! I'll kill them! I-"

"That could be difficult, Filch," She said, cutting through his tirade, "As the culprit is already dead. It was Peeves." Filch's face turned beetroot red with anger. He gathered up Mrs Norris and ran towards his office to clean her up. Mrs McGonagall could hear him shouting as he ran:

"I'LL GET YOU, PEEVES! PEEEEEEVES!"

Mrs Norris's fur was always a shade darker after that.

Mrs McGonagall returned to her bed and quickly fell asleep. Just another day at Hogwarts - little did she know that a wanted fugitive was in the grounds...


End file.
